


With All my Heart

by missnicknames



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), tom holland - Fandom
Genre: Actor Tom Holland, Dating, F/M, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, Long-Distance Relationship, My First Fanfic, Sweet, Tom is a Sweetheart, Work In Progress, tom holland - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22632055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missnicknames/pseuds/missnicknames
Summary: Unknown to the public, you've been dating famous actor, Tom Holland for over a year. Dating in private has been going well but are you willing to make the sacrifice and make your relationship public? Are you committed enough to endure the critics and paparazzi? Your relationship with Tom will be put to the test but you know you love him with all your heart
Relationships: Tom Holland (Actor)/You
Kudos: 5





	With All my Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Hi uh I honestly have no clue what I'm doing. This is my first fanfic like ever. It's a really stupid idea but I felt like writing something. I need to figure out a name for "you" or the character. I didn't want to do Y/N cause I wanted to make the story personal to me. Any comments, suggestions, or creative criticism is welcomed, I still don't know what I'm doing but lol, enjoy

Chapter 1

I yawned silently as I sleepily rubbed my eyes. I looked up at the line in front of me to see how many people left till my turn. 

Thankfully it was only two. I opened my passport, looking at my ugly passport photo. I felt like I looked exactly like that photo after the almost twelve hour flight. 

“Next,” a man called out loudly. 

I walked up to the British Immigration counter and smiled at the officer, handing him my passport and any needed papers.

He glazed over my photo and eyed me. “American, huh? How long are you staying?” 

“Just one week, sir,” I answered promptly, anxiously rocking on my feet. 

He lazily looked at his computer, asking, “Reason for visit?”

“Just visiting an old friend of mine,” I smiled, grinning much more internally. 

He stamped my passport, “You’re good to go.” He gave me back my passport and gestured for me to leave.

So close, I thought to myself. I’m so close yet so far away.

I skipped past the luggage carousel since I had my meek little carry on. I wanted to get out of Heathrow International Airport as soon as possible. Suddenly, all the sleepiness from my flight left me and was replaced with excitement. 

I looked around for signs of taxis and found a line of taxis just waiting for people. Thankfully, no one was waiting and I got in the back of one. 

“Where to, miss?” The elderly taxi driver said with a strong British accent. 

I gave him the address, one I already knew by heart. I relaxed in the seat as he began driving. I pulled out my phone, checking the percentage and my data before texting my friend that I was on my way.

Taking a deep breath, I looked out my window at the small buildings that passed by. Little do foreigners’ realize but the large international British airport was located outside of London. That didn’t matter too much to me though, as it just made my trip easier.

After a thirty minute drive, the driver pulled up and gave me the total. I kindly paid and got out, looking around. My eyes gazed around my surroundings, looking for anything or anyone suspicious. It didn’t matter too much but you could never be too sure.

Despite taking the taxi, I walked for five minutes to the actual location where I wanted to be. My grin got wider as I saw the house more clearly as I walked closer. 

I paused, looking around again. The street was empty and all I could hear was the sound of cars far off. I shrugged before entering through the side gate. 

I heard a dog barking excitedly as I fumbled with the keys. As soon as I found the correct one, the door swung open. 

“Hey babe,” Tom Holland greeted me with his sweet smile. 

I couldn’t even reply, I just jumped into his arms as I gave him a tight hug. He held on tight to me and gave me a little squeeze. This… This is what felt like home. I sighed in relief as I felt all my stress from the past two months just melt away.

“Come on in. I’ll go put this away,” he smiled, grabbing the luggage I abandoned outside. 

“Thanks babe,” I grinned, walking in through the open floor kitchen and towards the living room.

Tessa came out of nowhere and jumped up on me, licking my hands and barking loudly. 

“Hi baby,” I cooed. “I missed you so much,” I said as I pet her. 

Tom’s sweet bull terrier lied down as I rubbed her belly and kissed her head. 

“She heard you coming,” he commented as he came down the stairs. “I’m going to guess it’s because you took a taxi but stopped several minutes away to walk over here.”

I took off my coat and shrugged as I sat on his couch, “Guilty as charged.”

“You know I keep telling you it would be ok if you just stopped here,” he raised an eyebrow. “Tea?” he offered as he walked to the kitchen. 

“Yes please,” I nodded as I heard him turn on his kettle. “I know it’d be ok, I just like taking precautions.”

“I just don’t see why. The paparazzi aren’t around,” he said, peering from the kitchen.

I shrugged again, getting up to walk towards him. “I just feel safer.”

He smiled down at me and kissed my forehead. “Fine, if you say so. I’ve missed you.” He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer.

I hugged him again and looked up at him. “I missed you too. It felt like longer than two months this time,” I commented on the last time I saw him, which is when he visited me in the States but very briefly.

“Next time, let’s not wait for two months,” he suggested. “I’m shooting my new movie next month in Georgia. I’ll be there for about two and a half months. I always say, you’re welcome to join me, babe.” 

I paused as he poured hot water into two mugs. “I might take up your offer this time,” I contemplated, watching him pour some milk and one scoop of sugar into my special mug.

“You should,” he said, passing me my Spider-Man mug. “I’d pay for your ticket,” he sipped his own tea.

“You know that’s not necessary. I can take care of myself,” I laughed lightly. 

“I’m serious, babe,” he gave me a sincere look. “I’m your boyfriend, I’m here to provide for you.”

I kissed his cheek and put a hand in his. “That is very sweet, but I got this. Thank you though. Just give me the dates you’re there and I can probably visit for a bit.”

He gave me a little pouty look before smiling. “No book tours then?” he asked about my job. 

I shook my head, drinking my heavenly tea. “I won’t have another book tour for awhile. I'm trying to edit my first draft of the next book.”

“I know it will do well like all the others,” he smiled, taking my hand and leading me to his couch. 

I placed my mug on a coaster on his table and snuggled up to him, trying to enjoy the moment while it lasted. He wrapped an arm around my waist as he drank his tea.

“What do you want to eat tonight?” he asked, looking down at me. 

I bit my lip and sheepishly grinned. “Could we eat Indian take out?”

He laughed, “Again? Seriously?”

“I miss it,” I whined, poking his side for laughing. I stuck my tongue out at him and pouted, “It’s no fair. You can just order good Indian food whenever you want. I have to wait to visit you!”

He kissed my pouty lips and chuckled, “Fine. We’ll get it this time.”

“Yay,” I celebrated, grinning happily. “When do we go to your parents?”

“You know if it were up to them we’d be at their house everyday,” he laughed. “I told them you’d probably be tired after your flight so we’re going to have lunch at theirs tomorrow. Sounds good?”

I nodded, “Of course. It’s been awhile since I saw your parents.”

“Last time was four months ago, right? In October?” Tom recalled, scrunching his eyebrows.

“Oh yeah, it was then. Wow,” I laughed fondly. “That was the time your mom tried teaching me a recipe and it completely failed and I made a huge mess.”

“Oh my gosh, I totally forgot about that,” he laughed. “I still don’t understand how you got tomato sauce everywhere.”

I shrugged, grinning sheepishly. “Guess it’s just my magic. Hopefully I won’t be helping your mom cook tomorrow.”

He shook his head, smirking, “I think she’s gonna stay clear of that for awhile.” He put his mug down and got up. “Come on, let’s order some Indian. I bet you’re hungry now,” he smirked. 

Which I was, he knew me too well.


End file.
